Cullen's Girl
by istarmyway
Summary: Everyone know she's cullens girl. But what happens when one of them want more out of their weird friendship. See all the jelousy the hurt and evan the love.
1. Chapter 1

**I going to regulate in between writing five stories okay. The stories are: Running Home, The Dimes and this story, Cullen's Girl,and my other two new stories New Girl On Campus and Remember Who You Forgot You Love. All of them are twilight stories and as I've said I don't own twilight like I said before but I'm working on it. I just got to get Stephanie to believe that I'm not stalking her. Okay? Love you.**

Cullen's Girl

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella. Most of you who know me think my name is Cullen's girl. If you ever went to school with me than that is what you call me. Cullen, being Edward Cullen is my best friend. We've know each other since birth and have been inseparable since then. Along with Edward and me come a group of.......... well you can judge for yourself. On Edward's side is his twin Alice, she has short has black spiky hair. That girl is a bigger version of tinker bell. Well, she's not that much bigger. Then theres big old lovable Emmett. He so big he practically scares off guys into his sister. Except my big brother Jasper. Him and Alice were in love from day one. It doesn't take a Genius to know he is built just like his twin and my big over protective sister Rosalie. She has had to kill more girls that ever since we reached collage were after only three days people gave me back my life long nickname Cullen's girl.

That brings me back to Adonis himself, Edward, He is a major playboy just like my brother and Emmett used to be until Alice and Rose gave them a run for there money. Edward tends to have his way with girls and goes, me, being the only exception. He has beautiful green eyes and curly bronze locks. He has a great body and is a grate talker. We agreed that we always be there for each other. So that why in our tenth grade year my and Edward did something a little to friendly, but we quickly went back to friends without any weirdness.

Today was still frosh week here at Meyer University. So all freshman and dorm advisers we going to have a water ball fight. Edward Alice and I live in the same dorm same floor. My sister Rose was the dorm adviser for our floor. So she live in our building. Jasper and Emmet took the job a dorm in our building advisers so we can stay close. Those last two years with out them there were boring to us. So we finally got to be all six of us.

I had heard my name being called when I got to the elevator. Then nobody other that Edward caught up to me and whispered in my ear " Ready, beautiful?"

"Anytime, Handsome." This was also a part of why I was called Edward's girl because we flirted like there was no tomorrow.

**EPOV**

There she was my best friend, my girl and the only girl that ever made me weak in the knees, Bella. To say I wanted to be more that friends was an understatement. I wanted to be here everything but when life hand you lemons try your best not to chuck them at people. I really liked Bella, which is why I made sure everyone know that here name is Cullen's girl and soon everyone would know that meant she was mine.

She was was wearing a shirt that went past mid thigh. " What may I ask is under that?" I whispered in her ear. She leaned in me so she could say in in my ear.

" Wouldn't you like to know." We both stepped on to the elevator and made our way to the pool the whole way there we hung to each other to prevent others from talking to us. I was walking behind her with my hand on her hips and she leaned all the way into me. The way we were walking I could see here bathing suit. It was driving me crazy. This year Bella Swan, mark my words, your gonna me.

**Bella's Bathing suit- IN BLACK**

**(****.?ID=348901&CategoryID=12425****)**

**Bella's cover up-IN WHITE AS SHOWN**

**(****.?ID=348735&CategoryID=12427****)**

**THANK YOU FOR LISTING. IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME WRITE ANY OF MY STORYS JUST SAY SO IN YOUR REVIW OR PM ME. OKAY GOTTA GO CALL STEPH. ANYWAYS IF I DONT UPDATE ANY OF MY STORYS BY A WEEK IN PROBLY IN JUVIE. LOVE YA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I going to regulate in between writing five stories okay. The stories are: Running Home, The Dimes and this story, Cullen's Girl,and my other two new stories New Girl On Campus and Remember Who You Forgot You Love. All of them are twilight stories and as I've said I don't own twilight like I said before but I'm working on it. I just got to get Stephanie to believe that I'm not stalking her. Okay? Love you.**

Cullen's Girl

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella. Most of you who know me think my name is Cullen's girl. If you ever went to school with me than that is what you call me. Cullen, being Edward Cullen is my best friend. We've know each other since birth and have been inseparable since then. Along with Edward and me come a group of.......... well you can judge for yourself. On Edward's side is his twin Alice, she has short has black spiky hair. That girl is a bigger version of tinker bell. Well, she's not that much bigger. Then theres big old lovable Emmett. He so big he practically scares off guys into his sister. Except my big brother Jasper. Him and Alice were in love from day one. It doesn't take a Genius to know he is built just like his twin and my big over protective sister Rosalie. She has had to kill more girls that ever since we reached collage were after only three days people gave me back my life long nickname Cullen's girl.

That brings me back to Adonis himself, Edward, He is a major playboy just like my brother and Emmett used to be until Alice and Rose gave them a run for there money. Edward tends to have his way with girls and goes, me, being the only exception. He has beautiful green eyes and curly bronze locks. He has a great body and is a grate talker. We agreed that we always be there for each other. So that why in our tenth grade year my and Edward did something a little to friendly, but we quickly went back to friends without any weirdness.

Today was still frosh week here at Meyer University. So all freshman and dorm advisers we going to have a water ball fight. Edward Alice and I live in the same dorm same floor. My sister Rose was the dorm adviser for our floor. So she live in our building. Jasper and Emmet took the job a dorm in our building advisers so we can stay close. Those last two years with out them there were boring to us. So we finally got to be all six of us.

I had heard my name being called when I got to the elevator. Then nobody other that Edward caught up to me and whispered in my ear " Ready, beautiful?"

"Anytime, Handsome." This was also a part of why I was called Edward's girl because we flirted like there was no tomorrow.

**EPOV**

There she was my best friend, my girl and the only girl that ever made me weak in the knees, Bella. To say I wanted to be more that friends was an understatement. I wanted to be here everything but when life hand you lemons try your best not to chuck them at people. I really liked Bella, which is why I made sure everyone know that here name is Cullen's girl and soon everyone would know that meant she was mine.

She was was wearing a shirt that went past mid thigh. " What may I ask is under that?" I whispered in her ear. She leaned in me so she could say in in my ear.

" Wouldn't you like to know." We both stepped on to the elevator and made our way to the pool the whole way there we hung to each other to prevent others from talking to us. I was walking behind her with my hand on her hips and she leaned all the way into me. The way we were walking I could see here bathing suit. It was driving me crazy. This year Bella Swan, mark my words, your gonna me.

**Bella's Bathing suit- IN BLACK**

**(****.?ID=348901&CategoryID=12425****)**

**Bella's cover up-IN WHITE AS SHOWN**

**(****.?ID=348735&CategoryID=12427****)**

**THANK YOU FOR LISTING. IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME WRITE ANY OF MY STORYS JUST SAY SO IN YOUR REVIW OR PM ME. OKAY GOTTA GO CALL STEPH. ANYWAYS IF I DONT UPDATE ANY OF MY STORYS BY A WEEK IN PROBLY IN JUVIE. LOVE YA.**


End file.
